


Cold Weather

by orphan_account



Series: SNK- Fall AUs [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fall AU, Fluff, ymirkrista - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The jacket is kind of big on her, but it's cute in a way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I love wearing other people's jackets when it's cold, idk why. Especially if the jacket is big on me then it's like a blanket, so I thought it would be cute writing about it.
> 
> This is in Ymir's POV.

   "Achhooo," Krista cutely sneezes to my left. I feel her body slightly tremble from under my arm around her so I pull her closer to my body.

   "Are you okay?" I ask her as we walk down the semi-busy street. "Yeah, I'm just cold..." she answers, her voice sounding a little nasally. Her answer makes me frown, but she turns around and smiles assuringly at me. "I'm okay, I just didn't expect how cold the weather would be," she assures me even though it's not really convincing.

   I'm not saying I don't believe her, but she's wearing a thick white wool sweater and grey scarf...

   I move us to the side of the street out of everybody else's way. "What are you-?" She starts to question in surprise but stops speaking when I take off my jacket and wrap it around her shoulders. "Ymir..." she whispers. "Take it because I won't wear it even if you don't," I insist, more or less give her a decision. Krista sighs but doesn't argue. "Thank you," she just tells me and zips it up.

   The jacket is kind of big on her, but it's cute in a way. It also matches her outfit since the color is black and makes her seem sexier than usual...

   "But if you're making me wear it, then I get to do this," she suddenly declares then pounces on me causing me to stumble a bit. "Hey!" I yell then realize she's tightly hugging my arm. Against her chest.

    _God, I'm not a freaking pubescent, horny kid like Eren..._

   "Ymir?" Krista calls out. Her voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I glance at her. She's staring at me innocently, like she doesn't know that she's driving me crazy right now. "Why are you blushing?" She cluelessly asks in such a pure manner that I can feel myself blush even more.

   "N-no reason," I reply not able to look directly at her.

   "Perv," she teases when I look away. "It's because of you," I remind her, a little blush still on my cheeks. "You're just a pervert," she tells me as we start to walk down the street again.

   "But you love me anyway," I reason. Krista presses her chest more against my arm and we walk down the street lovingly bickering with each other.


End file.
